The present invention relates to mufflers used in vehicles to reduce the noise associated with engine exhaust gases. More particularly, the present invention relates to stamp-formed mufflers.
Internal combustion engines produce noise that must often be quieted in some manner to satisfy vehicle drivers and state regulations. Mufflers are generally included in vehicle exhaust systems to attenuate this noise to acceptable levels. Such mufflers are often formed of metal components coupled together in a configuration suitable to attenuate the exhaust noise.
According to the present invention, a muffler body is provided that is formed from a single sheet of material. The sheet of material includes first, second, and third folds that partition the sheet into first, second, third, and fourth portions. The first and fourth portions define first and second outer shells that cooperate to define a chamber therebetween. The second and third portions cooperate to define first and second inner plates that define a baffle. The baffle defines an exhaust passage and partitions the chamber into first and second subchambers.
According to a preferred method of the invention, a method is provided for producing a muffler body. The method includes the step of providing a sheet of material and three steps for folding the sheet. The sheet has a first, second, third, and fourth portions. The first folding step includes folding the sheet so that the first portion of the sheet defines a first outer shell and the second portion defines a first inner plate that cooperates with the first outer shell to form a subchamber therebetween. The second folding step includes folding the sheet so that the third portion of the sheet defines a second inner plate and the fourth portion of the sheet defines a second outer shell that cooperates with the second inner plate to define a second subchamber. The third folding step includes folding the sheet so that first inner plate is positioned to lie against the second inner plate.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.